Club Managment
=Club Management= *Edit **History http://images.wikia.com/gtawiki/images/9/9f/ClubManagment-TBOGT.JPGLuis throwing out a drunk in Club ManagementAdded by ChimpsoClub Management is the side-mission featured in The Ballad of Gay Tony. It takes place in Maisonette 9, after Luis changes into his suit and earpiece in the Security Room with Joni. This side-mission is not available immediately - the player must receive a call from Gay Tony asking Luis to go and help out at the club more. The objective of Club Management is to supervise over the main parts of the club, and deal with the troublemakers when trouble arises. At the end sequence of every club management, Dessie will contact Luis and tell him to do something for a VIP or celebrity in the club. After assisting celebrities on eight different occasions, Luis will receive a call from Tony thanking him for doing such a good job taking care of the club's celebrity clientele, promising him that he will get someone else to handle VIP requests from then on, much to Luis's relief. After this the player will no longer have to run errands for celebrities during Club Management, and can choose to simply keep watch over the club and deal with troublemakers, drunks and dealers until the club closes. Several celebrities and VIPs are featured in the Club Management side-mission, including: *Clay "Pain Giver" Jackson *Kerry McIntosh *Poppy Mitchell *Cloe Parker *Al Di Napoli *The Blue Brothers *Bruce Spade *Unnamed Heir to the British Throne Joni http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Club_Management&action=edit&section=1Edit From time to time during Club Management, Joni will call to Luis' earpiece with an excuse for him to come urgently into the Security Room. Usually to his surprise, a variety of sexual acts will follow, including having her dress rolled up and giving him a blowjob, casual sex with Luis will leaning her over the desk, and a sort of a short lap-dance. Having sex with Joni will refill Luis' health, but is generally pointless as there's a first aid pack in the security room. If Luis has sex with a girl in the bathroom after dancing, Joni will call Luis in and scream at him for breaking her heart. At other times she will call and question Luis about the nature of their relationship, ending with her telling him to forget about it and thinking of starting taking meds. Trivia http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Club_Management&action=edit&section=2Edit *A black Schafter spawns outside when Luis leaves to handle the celebrity VIPs, apparently as a special club-designated car. *You will get to keep Luis' manager outfit (black suit without tie with an earpiece) after quitting Club Management. It will be available in his wardrobe without the earpiece. *Whenever Luis has to throw someone out, they can be anywhere in the club, but are more common at the bar, the entrance hallway, and in the toilets. *Club Management always starts with Luis going to the dance floor. *If the player finishes the last Club Management mission after Departure Time, Luis does not receive a call from Gay Tony. Most likely due to the fact that Tony becomes removed as a contact from Luis' cellphone after the mission. *When Luis throws out a drunk, skip the cutscene as soon as Luis lets go of the drunk and he will fly back into the club.